otaku2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chandraprawiraartha/Toradora Light Novel
Volume 1 ch 1 There is something in this world which no one has never seen it is soft and sweet if it is spotted,i'm sure everyone will want to have it, which is why no one has ever seen it for this world for this world has hidden it quite well, so that is difficult to obtain but, there will come a day when it is discovered by somebody and only those who should obtain it will be able to find it, that is all Chapter 1 "Damn it" Seven-Thirty in this morning. It was a fine day and dim inside the house. The house was a double room plus kitchen apartemen in facing south in a two story town house, about a ten minute walk form the railway stasion. Rent was around 80.000 yen. "I give up ! just can't get this right!" A frustated hand wiped the mist from the mirror. The run-down bathroom was foggy due to an early morning shower.So after wiping the mirror, it return to be cloudy. it was pointless to take an anger out on the mirror no matter how frustated one was.... "This stuff is nothing but a rip off!" Make yourself gentle with floating bangs-That slogan was seen in the lastest man's fashion magazine. Takasu Ryuuji's bang were now "floating". As the article instructed, he pulled his bangs at lenght, blow-dried them until they stood up, and then gently rubbed them sideways with some hair gel. He specifically woke up a half hour early in order to make his hair ressemble that of the model's and have his wish granted Nonethelss,"Maybe i was too naive in traying to change myself just with my bangs" Ryuuji dejectedly threw the magazine, which had taken him a lot of courage to buy. into the garbage bin.unfortunatly, his poor aim meant it completely missed, opened itself up as it landed and tileted all the trash out of bin. The open page read "you can still make it in time before start school. Gentle or wild, our journey towards modeling." Were it up to me, if i'm not sure if i care about something.Still, i need to change. '' But i failed Feeling defeated, Ryuuji wet his hand with water and messed up his hair which he had spent so much time waking up. he reverted to his usaly randomly hair. He then knelt down to pick up the trash that was all over the ground. "Ah!? What's this....Mol...it's Moldy!!" Even thought he always wiped the steam off, even after spending a whole day last week cleaning a mold in the kitchen and in the bathroom.... "Damn i must clean this mold again. I must buy some mold removers again" "Oh yeah pet food, hey In~ko chan!" "Ah...." A high pitched voice responded to the high school student's ferocious shout. Good he's awake.Getting himself togheter again, ryuuji went barefot into the wooden tiled kitchen.And he going to change cloth "Good morning inko chan" A yellow parrot that was inko chan.As usual Ryuuji added some pet food while talking to him. "Go....goo....good..........morning" his eyes blinked upward in a reather unpleasant and enigmatic way. "L,let....let's.....eat" "Okay enough, try to say your name, come on say inko chan......" ".......IIIIIIIII......" maybe you can do it today. in the end ..... "Blegh" ''Argh why the bird so dumb? an expected when you have a brain that only weight a gram.Ryuuji sigh, wraping up the spoiled newpaper ".....Where are you going.....? The idiot lying behind the fusuma seemed has woke up "Ryuu chan, what uniform are you wearing?Why?" she asked wearly "I'm going to school, Did i tell you yesterday that school starts today?" "Ah....." Opening her leg on top of the futon "The opening ceremony huh..." "Yeah",Ryuuji said trembly "Ryuu chan this room is too~dark can you open the curtains? i can't find the spoon" Yasuko (Ryuuji's mother) seems trouble. "There are open" It was a window facing south It had seem six year they moved in here. Inside this little home who two of them lived. "Damn that Hotel" "just what kind of people of there anyway?And turn on the light already!" After that ryuuji wearing his school uniform, and ready go to school.And then yasuko said "you're so cool just like you're dad". Ryuuji is shocked."How dare you said me like him!". And then he walk to door "You're leaving already? How about my lunch?" "There are on the table",After that ryuuji go to school, anyway in street his crushed by someone "IIII....TTT.....ssss takasu" People who crushed ryuuji give him their pocket.In the school Ryuuji give the pocket to lost and found. In the yard everyone has looked class. But...... After look ryuuji eyes they are run "Hey ryuuji we're in the same class again huh?" He seem ryuuji friend and his name is kitamura yusaku. "Y..eah" After that someone with the cute face came "Hey, you're Ryuuji Takasu right?" Ryuuji fall in love "yyyy..eeeahh,And you're kusiheda minorin right" "You remember my name, I'm so happy" after that minorin back to class, but someone is coming with bad aura everyone said "Hah tenori taiga".Ryuuji takasu feel someone on his chest "Hah the final showdown already? "Takasu ryuuji vs Tenori Taiga" Ryuuji confused "Tenori Taiga" And then he looked down and suprised meet someone who's look's like a doll "He's so small just like a doll. ''Oh.... you're Tenori Taiga right!?" And then her punched ryuuji.Everyone seem surprised,''kriiing ''the bell has ring everyone just back into class. "So her name is Taiga Aisaka"Ryuuji said Unfortunatly Minorin is Aisaka Taiga friend After school is over everyone just go home.But ryuuji is forget his bag and return to the classroom, in there he saw many table and chair flew away. And the locker is down in the locker ryuuji saw taiga aisaka in there. "ohh my bag i just want to take my bag" "what......what what are you doing"Taiga confused "I just take my bag" "Let it gooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" and then aisaka taiga and ryuuji takasu has fight for get the bag "Hachhhhhim" After aisaka taiga is snort ryuuji automaticly has threw away and of course ryuuji have the bag.After that Aisaka leave "Hey Aisaka wait" "IDIOT!!!" And the door was blamed In ryuuji takasu home ryuuji checked her bag and he found a love letter "Form: Aisaka Taiga, To: Kitamura Yusaku" "Kitamura Yusaku?Hey look i open it" the letter was opened and empty "Empty..........That girl forget to write a letter" After that ryuuji sleep.04.00 A.M someone has come to ryuuji house "Yasuko?" ryuuji tried to look "Hah? the window is open? who's there?" Some Bakudo just attack ryuuji but ryuuji can dodge that attack "This small body look's familiar" and then ryuuji turn on the light "Aisaka...............!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ryuuji surprised "what are you doing in my house!?" "cih" Taiga continue attack ryuuji "you the one who open that letter i can't forgive you, i must die" "So if you want die why do you attack me?" "I wan't die so i must to killed you" Taiga is swing hardly in ryuuji head "The letter is empty!!!!" The attacking just stopped "the letter is empty?" And then Taiga uncconsius "Hey wake up" ryuuji wake uo taiga "huh........?" "The breakfast is already" And then aisaka taiga eat and become friend with ryuuji '''To Be Continue ' Volume2 "More" Taiga said with bowl in hand want eat more "Oke!" After ryuuji give her rice ryuuji surprised "Hey when did you come here, aa..nnd what are you what are you doing!?" "Shut up and eat!" After that ryuuji and Taiga walk togheter to school. in the ally they meet minorin kusiheda "Ohayo Minorin!!" Taiga run and hug minori kusiheda "Hah ! you two walk togheter, oh no what are people said before,ahhh i can't tell you" "Nah we are just meet in street before , and we're home is near" "ohh just misunderstanding" Minorin and Taiga walk togheter "Huh they are walk togheter , okay let's begin" ryuuji fuul energy Category:Blog posts